Diana Wilhelmina
'''Diana Wilhelmina (ダイアナヴィルヘルミナ; Daiana Vuiruherumina), also called with the adorable nickname Minnie (ミニー; Minni) by her relatives and closest friends, is a genius sniper and one of the most prominent members of the Black Widow Pirates. She comes from the island of Ortstand, a place under the 's jurisdiction, renowned for the incredible talent of their marksmen. Even among her peers, her skills in sharpshooting were considered outstanding, if not bordering on supernatural, so much that she was appointed as one of the guards of the Director at the tender age of 14, gaining the grade of High Marshal soon after. Her tranquil life and promising career, however, was cut off abruptly when the World Nobles visited her home. Through their machinations, they were able to take the young woman away from her home and family in the chains of slavery. Fortunately for her, she met a kind soul in Windsor D. Esperanza, who did not only eventually provide her freedom, but gave a weapon worthy of her immense talent, the stupendous Gandiva (ガンディバ; Gandiba), an highly advanced firearm which was charged with specifically bred dials. Diana met her current captain only later in her life, being warned of her presence by a deadly omen on her island. Believing the Empress to be a threat, she concocted an ingenious plan to capture the pirate and sell her to the Marines for protection Ravelings of Fate: She managed to get the drunk the Empress drunk simply by spreading aerosol caffeine in the place Leg's was discussing the island surrender.. What ensued, however, was a crazy meet with Legs which turned her perception of the Yonko upside down, having seen the extent of her kindness and mercy. Now she is a steadfast ally of the Yonko and the current head of Royal Guard, performing her duty of protecting the citizens of Legs empire with the same diligence she did as the High Marshal of Ortstand. Having recently acquired the Shaffu Shaffu no Mi, Minnie became a Exchanging Human endowed with the power to trade whichever feature of her with the equivalent of those she touches. Because she's never been declared a Pirate by her compatriots, she agreed with a female Kumamushi to exchange their appearance. Since then, Minne has adopted the public name of Fukuoka Miyoshi (ミヨシ ソレン; Fukuoka Miyoshi), under which she can follow her Empress whenever is needed without the risk of being discovered by the World Government. Appearance Wilhelmina is a very tall and fit woman, matching height with people like Van Auger from the Blackbeard crew, who barely passes her twenties. She has fair skin and sharp, slit golden eyes, bright and piercing as her superb eyesight. Wilhelmina keeps her indigo colored hair somewhat unkempt, freely flowing past her waist; though her two small braids framing each side of her face shows that she does care a bit about her hairstyle. While Wilhelmina glance is almost always though and focused, her face is soft and youthful with few harsh angles; a chiseled and prey nose sprouts from her face while her lips looks soft and full. Her figure is athletic, almost statuesque, though she does not lack feminine curves. Wilhelmina often dons an open attire: she wears a white, sleeveless top and a short, dark colored miniskirt trimmed on inside, it’s hems of a slightly brighter blue navy slit rang by a single white line. Minnie holds a passion for belts, which uses to band both her higher and upper garment; the higher one, just slightly below her bust line, is of a bright red, while the lower belt is made of a more “traditional” brown leathers. This one claps multiple scabbards for tools such as a short sword, and two white pieces of harmor guarding her side. As hosiery goes, it is composed of two long leather greaves which fuses on brown shoes. Minnie’s knees are shelled by metallic pad, upon which rises two stocking which stops just before her miniskirt a la zettai ryōiki. Her trademark piece of attire is blue navy long coat, the symbol of Orstand guard, trimmed in gold and clutched with a golden rhomboid clasp a bit below her neck. Minnie is one of the few people who wears a longcoat in the proper way, instead a flailing it like it was a substitute of a cape; this is something which surprises her, since while cool looking, this choice of attire is very impractical. Minnie always keeps her trusted rifle Gandiva with herself, and wears a cross body bag to always the necessary ammo. Personality History Early Years Minnie was a child of Ortstand, located in the brutal seas of the Second Half of the Grande Line. Her island was a both a crossroads and stronghold, a rich and temperate valley bathed by miles of relatively calm sea, encapsulated in by range of peaks. Mountains cannot offer a suitable protection against the greed and the claws of the New World Pirates, so it took to their inhabitants to brace their weapons and defend themselves. They took advantages of the hills and cliffs, becoming climbers and marksmen of the highest caliber, shadows in the crag who can destroy pirates without them even noticing it. Nevertheless, as strong as they were, they did recognize they were just small fishes in a pond full of sharks: while formally pledging alliance to Riverie, Ortstand became a safe harbor from the most powerful and dangerous pirates in the World, the Yonko. They welcomed every man with peaceful intention, whether they were pirates or marine, but refused to place deference to anybody. Minnie’s father, Diana Walter, was at the time a Director, the highest position within the Republic. She was a plump and strong child, growing in comfort and in the love of her parents. While perhaps a bit too spoiled, Minnie showed an inquisitive and peppy attitude, spending near all her days in the outdoors, befriending the locals and playing with their children. While she was playing with the son a farmer, at age of six, Minnie emitted a terrible scream and fell in to the ground, her eyes becoming redder than wildfire. Her little body, pale and drenched in sweat, was immediately brought in the nearest hospital. There she was bedridden and sedated, as she was keeping creaming and rambling what seemed nonsense; however, she was not found with a trace of fever. Her family waited for any sign of healing near her bed, all dreading for the life of her child. Suddenly, after little more than a week, her cries stopped. Minnie rose herself after the bed, to the confusion of the presents, and asked about the farmer and his family. They told her they were all to travel tomorrow, to visit one of their relatives abroad. She cried stronger the ever, blubbering; among the sobs, she explained she had spent the last week seeing the farmer, his wife and his sons all drowning on this travel. All her relatives thought of a feverish dream, nothing more than a hallucination. Only Walter had a different opinion, doubts seething within his mind. He managed, though not without effort and by paying a lot of money, to convince the farmer’s family to postpone their travel. A few days after, reports recorded how the ship that would have transported them got caught in one of the rare storms and sunk. Her father smiled at Minnie in pride, having his suspicions confirmed: what she accused was not an illness, but the awakening of an immensely powerful Kenbokushu Haki. Walter taught her daughter she has received a gift from Heavens, and she could use to protect her loved, just as she did with the farmer family. The Mark of a Prodigy Minnie’s golden eyes became widen open with elation. She decided she would have become a sheriff, and would have used her ability to become the greatest sheriff and sniper the island has ever knew. Because of her size and strength, far higher than the vast majority of the girls of her age, and a lot of passionate pleas to her dad, Minnie got to join the local police at twelve. Her talent with firearm was nothing less than astonishing: she was able to get some of the greatest marks in marksmanship ever obtained by a Ortstand police officer. Minnie got her first while reaching her puberty; by the time she got fifteen, she was already selected as a guard of the Director. Her family was a nothing less than overjoyed for her successes, particularly her father. While he absolutely refrained from giving her daughter any favorable treatment, because he believed in democracy and fairness, and did not wasted any occasion about talking of the prodigious achievements of her daughter, boasting before her colleagues of the glorious future of accomplishments she was destined too. Indeed, Minnie’s growth rate was astonishing, honing her sharpshooting and close combat skills in a few years to a level that few of her colleagues reached in their entire lifetimes. Some people envied for the blessing she received from birth, but no one could deny how monstrous her talent was. Only one thing seemed beyond her ability to master with ease, and that was her Kenbunshoku Haki. Not that she couldn’t use it effectively in a fight- her precision was borderline perfect in that regard- but its greatest strength, the ability to foresee the far future, was something she could never figure out. As exceptional Minnie was in guessing the intention of the present, her vision always remained for her a mystery, popping out from time to time and each time causing violent migraines. While sometimes her precognition abilities were proven to be extraordinary useful, escaping a few situations by taking clues of future images, clues were all Minnie could ever get from her Observation Haki: glimpses of events yet to come, never a wholly reliable picture. Minnie becomes more and more disillusioned about her abilities, not trusting something about herself she could not fully control. Fragments of future became sources of anxiety for the girl, something she wished more and more to have never been bestowed upon herself. Besides, those crisis of intense Haki did occurred in the most unexpected condition, and always run the risk of leaving Minnie cripple during crucial moments in her missions: the few mistakes which soiled her inhuman shooting record were always due to prediction sprouting at the worst moment. Despite what she thought about herself, her foresight made her look even more invaluable at the eyes of her colleagues. Her own immense fame, however, turned down in to the source of her despair. One day, Ortstand received the announcement that the Nicholas Windsor, one of the patriarch of the twenty Celestial Dragons, would have graced the small island in the New World with his presence. The islanders had their pride, and knew well what burdens the visits of the most influential and parasitic caste in the planet may place upon themselves. Nevertheless, for the sake of peace and good neighborhood, the went along and worked to make their visit a joy worthy of the mightiest. Enormous amounts of money were spent in regalia and luxuries, the members of the police drilling themselves to exhaustion in order to perform an impeccable procession. Nicholas came in a bright day, sailing a ship so rich and opulent it looked more like a floating city, casting a shadow surpassed only by the mountain range. For the fancies and displays of might, the World Noble that came to the island was a surprisingly amiable yet dignified fellow. Polite, charming and never haughty, Nicholas was acting like a consummate diplomat, a men fit of the what true Nobility should live and mean, instead of the debauchery and brutal cruelty the Celestial Dragons were noted for. Diana Walter, while no more the highest authority within Ortstand, was appointed as the ambassador of the country, and found himself many time to discuss with Nicholas in private. In the midst of the pageantry, the conversation was unusually pleasant, raging from high politics to private matters, to which Nicholas showed an unusual curiosity. Once the argument fell there, Walter soon talked of Minnie, the apple of his eye, describing with no modesty her talents and numerous accomplishment. She indicated his daughter in the parade, standing taller than most of her peers, working in sync with her colleagues in the parade. Minnie noticed the Celestial Dragon gaze falling over him; the look was amiable as it could be, but Minnie felt a snake slithering and whispering through her spine. Once the show was over, Nicholas called the young woman. They greeted, and, since he had heard so much of her skills from his father, asked for a demonstration. Minnie had still the horrible sensation, but could not refuse a direct request for a World Noble; besides, her pride as a guard of Ortstand was at stake. There was a tree, near the summit of mountain, on which grew delicious fruits similar to apples, miles from the ground; her test was to hit one of these fruit from below the valley. No normal rifle had the necessary reach for the task, so she had to discharge a pebble with one hand. She hit the fruit right in the stalk, leaped like to a cougar to get it before he fell to the ground and gave it to the World Noble. Nicholas grinned as his jaws crunched the fruit, saying that Minnie had exceeded his wildest expectations. He offered, as sign of friendship, to invite them to his estate near Mariejois. Walter was honored, if not overjoyed; Minnie felt the cold tingling her skin even more. A Life in Chains The parting date was set soon after, just the time for Nicholas to return at his holy home. As the time closed by, Minnie's gut revolted more and more: she couldn't understand why, but she didn't trust the World Noble one bit. If there was any moment to get any vision, something that could give her some guidance in those moments of doubt, that would a perfect moment, one of the few she would have to bless the God who gave her the gift. She thought about her father, blissfully ignorant of the insecurities she was harboring: more than anything, she was fearing for his life far more than for herself. Without any proof, however, there was nothing she could do: as down to earth Nicholas acted, he was a World Noble, whose whims are almost as absolute as the mightiest kings and gods in the globe. Defying them could have resulted in friction between World Government and Ortstand, a further crack in their less than stellar public relationships. She was resigned to leave her home, ready to sail with Walter to the Celestial Dragon's territory; yet, in the very moment she posed a step to the gangplank, she jerked back as she were thunderstruck. Her father watched her in worry, and saw the same pallor in his face the day she predicted the farmer's family death, as well her golden eyes tinged in bloody red. Being asked what she predicted, she started to cry: she foresaw her father strangled by a pirate, his blood marring the carpet of the ship. The two of them retreated immediately: Nicholas wanted to dismiss their travel, inventing some excuse to delay their visit for indefinite period. She begged him not to, reminding of the fickleness of World Nobles temper, and how much dangerous could be to disappoint them; instead, he would have faked an illness, and she would have traveled alone to please the Windsor's patriarch. Walter was less than thrilled: as strong as her daughter was, he hadn't the stomach to send her to face a potential assassin with help. Minnie reminded her father that he was the one who inspired her the career of a law enforcer, and she was going all clad in weapons to face any threat: plus, if the assassin had been a member of the crew in incognito, he would have posed not only to him, but to many other civilians. Stopping that criminal was both within her abilities and a duty as a sheriff. Walter was reluctant, but eventually gave in to his daughter pressure. Minnie sailed alone, leaving a worried father. The travel went smoothly, Minnie checked every member of the crew many times and never noticed the slightest evil intention. Part of her was relieved, but only because her father was safe on Ortstand; on the other hand, the lack of any hit-man already withing the crew did nothing but confirm her worst suspicions. Her brig docked near a small shore, a seaside resort shimmering with golden, sapphire and marble mansions. For any person, it would have been like entering in dream: however, she prepared like she were stepping in a battlefield. Windsor Nicholas waited for her, and greeted the young lady like an old friend; he ordered Minnie to leave whatever weapon she had back in her ship. Without her fangs, she sat in their royal palace, eating gourmet dishes drinking some of the most exquisite wines in the planet. She was welcomed by every member of her family, which showed them their best and cheeriest smiles: in Minnie's eyes, it was clearer and clearer they were like a pack of shark savoring their prey. Just one of the World Nobles was not smiling: a young girl, closer to her age than anybody in the court, who was keeping gaze low and pensive. Windsor Nicholas scolded the young woman with the most fake leniency he could think of, and presented the two girls to one another. Minnie got acquainted with Windsor Esperanza, heiress of the family. The rest of the dinner was spent in a semi-pleasant atmosphere, with Nicholas always comparing Minnie to Esper by painting the former in a favorable light. He did it in a joking manner, but Minnie had her doubts on how much. Once the feast ended, Minnie was brought to the guest apartment to rest for the night. She did not waited to second from studying the territory with her Haki, searching for easiest and less guarded route between her and the nearest boat. While Minnie was searching, a sudden jolt struck within her head, and she lost consciousnesses almost immediately. When she woke up, she found herself wrapped in chains, her clothes replaced with rags. Nicholas was standing in front of her, revealing himself from the sneering bastard he always had been. He scolded her coldly on the utter and unforgivable lack of hospitality both on her part and on her father, who should have been honored to die in fever if that meant to enter in a Celestial Dragon's grace. Nevertheless, the Noble would have made Walter pay for his insolence by putting in the news the gruesome notice of his young daughter's violent death. Minnie barked in fury, asking what was the point of all of that. Nicholas shrunk in his shoulder: he wanted a slave, an amazon to fight in his arena to prove his might against that of the other royal families: and, since he had the blood of the gods, he had the right to take anything he wanted. Indeed, in the following few years, she was kept as little more than a tool, a caged animal to fight tooth and nails in the underground arena on the whims of the World Nobles. Minnie had to go toe-to-toe in a bizarre and deathly matches with pirates, beasts and equally desperate slaves, all too eager to murder and maim just for the sake of a meager lunch. Knowing well that her life depended on how well she could perform in the arena with her own two hands, Minnie trained her body more ruthlessly that she ever did at her time in the police, honing her skills in hand-to hand to murderous degree. Her iron clad determination gave her fruit, as Minnie slowly crawled to the top of the rankings in the arena: she got the best of nearly every opponent she could find, and in the few cases she lost her master had enough respect of her usefulness to let her live every time. While Nicholas was just as cruel as his brethren, he was not an overly pompous fool, and recognize the value of sparing good resources: he kept Minnie well fed and relatively clean, so that she keep herself at the peak of her abilities, and spared her from the most crippling and needlessly cruel treatments the Celestial Dragons usually reserve to their slaves. Nicholas become strangely affectionate to girl, flaunting her excellent to the stupider World Dragons and showering her with praises, like her own father used to do. Yet there was nothing genuine his leniency, not an ounce: Minnie served only to satisfy the Nobles' appetites, which, as Minnie learned one the most frightening nights of her life, went well beyond the mere lust for battle. The girl kept her tears well hidden, acting with the right mixture of strength and submissiveness to not receive more punishments or attentions than necessary. There was no day she wasn't thinking of the snowy mountains and terse lakes of her island, her family welcoming her with open arms and warm smiles. The only solace she could find, however, was confined in her dreams; the rest of her life was toil and abuse, which she endured thanks to the equally pleasant thought of growing strong enough to break through her prison with her bare hands and crack Nicholas' head like a grapefruit. Relationships Powers and Abilities Despite her young age, Minnie is a portentous fighter and sniper, capable of bringing on the battlefield both great bursts of devastation and flashes of genuine tactical brilliance. Her talent in warfare has been regarded as prodigious, so much she earned a position as field Marshal of Ortstand in her early adolescence. Minnie did not cover this rank for too long, but she still found many occasions to get acquainted with the dangerous pirates of the New World, whom she demonstrate she could dispatch rather easily, provided they were below supernova level. While she lacked experience, Wilhelmina was more than match in terms of skills and lethality for the most seasoned officers in her own island, with many believing she had been being Ortstand strongest fighter before she reached her twenties. Minnie’s potential has been praised by her own father as “limitless”; though this boast comes fatherly pride rather than a fair assessment of Wilhelmina’s capacities, her growth rate is undoubtedly astonishing. Sniping Skills and Physical Abilities Ortstand is home for talented snipers, respected and even feared through the second half of the Grand Life. Minnie does not just joins the rank of the many illustrious marksmen that have made their country proud, but she stands head and shoulder among most of them. Her sniper skill are considered almost as pitch-perfect as human can get: as long as she can get focus on her target, it is all but guarantee that she will always hit as she is intend it. Her eyesight is without any doubt parts of it. Minnie does posses very sharp and unique eyes, fierce as those of a bird of preys and in many ways just as effective. They can reach distances easily surpassing most average viewfinders, as well as keeping a tight focus on her targets, aiming at small details like the end of a feather and the wings of a fly from tremendous distances. Minnie was so skilled during her younger years that she could snipe and immobilize bandits who were hiding in the mountains from the valley below, hitting them so quickly and precisely they could not guess or follow what hit them in the first place. While her Gandiva, in most of her modes, has a not that impressive fire rate, she can boast tremendous speed while using other types of weapons, often makeshift projectiles. Even while hitting target from hundreds, if not thousands of yards, she can strike them attack far above the speed of sound without sacrificing a drop of her precision and accuracy. Her movement alone can keep on the ropes and ever overwhelm pirates on the Supernova level caliber. While her sight reach is impressive, what really Minnie believes was her two greatest pride are her immense mental focus and superb sense of spatial awareness. Minnie is capable to snipe at full efficiency even in state of strong physical and or/emotional distressing. No matter how grueling the pain or how chaotic the environment or sound she get, Minnie is nigh impossible to distract; she actually refers to way she snipes as like a "entering in a trance", a state of pure concentration when all sensation, feelings and people are left behind, leaving the field only to her target or the useful surrounding elements. The only things she cannot ignore and can get her off guard are obstacle placed directly between her line of sight and target, and that often generate a bias she takes instants to correct. Minnie keen attitude comes also handy in the way she assess the equation: while not too much mathematically inclined, Minnie has incredible intuition when assessing the space around her. Provided she has evaluated the accuracy of her told in the first place, Minnie can guess instantaneously the perfect conditions and timing she needs to shoot to hit the target the way and in the place she wants to be. While not too much mathematically, inclined, Minnie has took time to hone her knowledge in terms of ballistic. Minnie knows a lot regarding the abilities and limitation of each firearms, and the structural elements of what most terrains are made, and can use it to her advantage to broaden her repertoire of possibilities on the battle. Minnie sense of space does is not tied just to her sight: she possesses very good skills at mapping the territory with of her senses, locating targets based on faint sounds or tarces of their smell. While struggling to hit her target from afar, she is just a nudge less effective while fighting blind in close combat, something most marksmen are notoriously less apt at doing. Minnie functions primarily as long range fighter, but it as a fatal mistake to believe she cannot throw herself in brawl. In her days of officer, she took a lot of lessons in CQC, getting acquainted with different martial arts from her instructors to deal with criminal in close range. Her skills where kept fresh and refined in her slavery under the shackles of the World Nobles, where she had to rely on her fists and grit to survive the brutal matches in their personal Coliseum. Her style mostly resemble an advanced form of jujitsu, focusing on grapples, attacks on the joints and brutal submissions to get the best and immobilize her opponents. Her analytical abilities allows to easily pick biases and patterns in her opponents fighting style, figuring their slightest unbalances and threw them off guards with little effort. Her captor noted she was one of the best fighter ought there, having a impressive, though not quite spotless, record of wins against beasts and men alike. Because of her large size compared to normal humans, Minnie is naturally very strong and durable: she can smack a oversized lion to the ground so hard that it can break concrete, or crushing a man rib-cage by pushing it with a single foot. She had little problems in hoisting a person of Legs' mass, who weighs tens of tons, over her own shoulders Ravelings of Fate: While physically carrying Legs, it is stated that her weight means nothing for a woman of her strength.. Her speed, however, is the thing she worked on the most: having lived mountainous country meant that she had to be able to climb and jump for cliff to cliff as seamlessly as walking to be efficient at hunting pirates. Minnie can move so fast she can avoid point-blank gunfire or disappear before her opponents in a less of the blink of eyes. Her ability to dispatch criminals rapidly and effectively on every terrain and in all distances as lead her own father to give the epithet Hypersonic (極超音速; Gokuchōonsoku), something her troop adopted, since it suited very much both the extent of her skills and rapidity in taking decisions. Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Without any doubt, Wilhelmina rarest and most powerful ability does not lie in her excellent natural abilities, but in the abnormality of Kenbunshoku Haki, which is on an entire level of power compared to most of the strongest and most seasoned fighters. Minnie's sensorial abilities are vast, capable of covering entire villages if not of a whole city, spanning for miles and miles. She said that the eye of her mind just as encompassing and powerful as the eyes of her body, if not more so. Aside of its scope, Minnie's Kenbunshoku is ungodly precise; she can perceive perfectly the intentions of every person in her field range, grasping any fleeting sensations they experience: as such, she can read almost everybody down to a subconscious level, piercing through even the most calculated mask and getting in the skins of the most imperturbable opponents. That is done by visualizing the aura of her opponents, which appear to her mind as kaleidoscope of multiple colors and flavors, each of them representing a facet the personality of the target. Because of her mental focus, Minnie does not find too problematic being both broad and accurate, i. e. being capable of monitoring multiple people at once and scrutinize all of them in a subtle manner. The principle behind her Kenbunshoku is no different than what she does with her human sharpshooting senses, and she can equally focused at both. She can be overwhelmed, but it would require the combined strain of her mind and body, a tremendous and prolonged mental effort. With the power of her Haki, her sniping abilities jump from "superb" to "godly", assuring to it every target with almost absolute precision. Her superhuman emphatic reading would almost look like a foresight in itself, but Minnie's Haki goes even further, reaching the greatest level where its practitioners can perceive and glimpse not only the peoples' aura, but the future surrounding it. Compared to normal Haki, she can visualize future events with clarity and precision, yet only in flashes. Compared to a Master like Katakuri, her abilities seem less like a skill and more like some supernatural ability which blessed Minnie: she can predict events precisely and accurately events weeks trespassing weeks after the day of the vision, which can happen in any places far beyond her already stupendous sight. The price of this immense power, however, is an utter lack of control: Minnie visions happen to her, she cannot invoke them willingly. Despite her training, Minnie has yet to get a clue on how to use efficiently her Kenbunshoku foresight, so they can take her by surprise. The only things she has deduced about her Kenbunshoku visions is that they are triggered by threats looming over herself or people she strongly care about, whether they are imminent or remote. She also notice that her foresight, while not geographically limited on the events it picture, would require the affected person to be physically present in the line of her Kenbunshoku Haki to active in the first place. Busoshoku Haki Weapons Gandiva most powerful asset is easily Gandiva (ガンディバ; Gandiba) a marvelous rifle built with some of the most advanced technology in the field of weapon engineering. Gandiva was given as parting gift by Windsor Esperanza, the spirited young (former) World Noble who had vowed to put to end to their regime of abuse and tyranny over commoners. The weapon is a multi-barrelled wooden rifle, huge even in comparison to Minnie's own large size. Gandiva is made of the Treasure Tree Adam, a type of wood considered the strongest in the world, so durable and so rare it is considered nigh legendary, yet still resides comfortably within the grasp of the Celestial Dragons’ immense influence and resources. The design of Gandiva may superficially resemble traditional flintlock firearms, donning a finely decorated steel percussion lock, a large, butted stock and a small trigger. Many other components, however, show a far more “modern” design, if not outright futuristic, than most rifles wielded by regular troops and armies. Gandiva’s main muzzle is made of metal with three holes, and measures the impressive caliber of 6,5’’: that is more than a match for small barreled pieces of artillery. Below that, it bears two barrels, the highest of which located where the ramrod is usually found. Gandiva is surmounted by an elongated telescope, nearly as long as the extended main muzzle itself, with both its eyepiece and objective bell being made of gold. Despite being a muzzled weapon, Gandiva is breech-loaded, its bolt and bolt handle located on its left side. The rifle also includes a sling, so that Minnie can carry it with relative ease. Because of its large size and impeccable craftsmanship, Gandiva's boasts power and accuracy vastly surpassing most of the world current firearm: it can fire projectiles from tens or even hundred of miles of distance with absolute precision, far above the reach of any normal human eyesight and even that of birds of prey, which can cross it in an almost instantaneous place, so much that it looks as a form of teleportation to lesser eyes. Because of the large size of its main barrel, Gandiva is suited to act as pseudo-mortar, firing blows which could sink small ships in one blow or critical injure even large galleons. Because of the incredibly sturdy materials Gandiva is composed, it can withstand its own recoil with ease, nor it does necessitate constant maintenance, as its pieces and components tend to wear out very slowly. But the greatest asset of Gandiva, without any doubt, lies in its compatibility with Dials, devices obtained from shellfish which can store mass and energy. Dials are generally originated from the shores of the White-White sea, the upper layer of Skypiea, and serves the inhabitant of the sky islands for all kind of purposes, from the most menial tasks, such as cooking, to warfare. Shandian warriors, in particular, are expert in crafting firearm infused with dials, which can blind or stun or burn in addition to shoot. Minnie's weapon can do all that things and more, depending on the type of Dial it is currently equipped with. Its compatibility to Dials is two fold: on one hand, Dials can be installed inside its stock and imbue every shoot with Dials generated effect; on the other, it can also shoot Dials, depending on their size, just like their were projectile themselves, which causes their effect once they reach their destination. When she was given Gandiva, Minnie received many types of Dials' shells alongside the instruction to breed them. Since her freedom, Minnie has destined some plot of her family to "rise" different types of Dials, so she may never run out of ammo during her most intense confrontations. Because of its two barrels, Minnie can shoot two projectiles at the same type, both of which can also employ Dials. *'Axe Dials : '''Axe Dials are a relatively rare tape of Dials, which is not found near Skypea. Axe Dials delivers blasts of thin air, in the shape of X, which boasts powerful slicing properties. Minnie possess specifically bread dials, with a more tunneled exits, which can launch blasts at large distance and strong enough to tear through steel. Being charged with air, Axe Dials can be recharged just by letting absorb the surrounding air, something Minnie can do by opening Gandiva's bolt. The Axe Dials Minnie's employ can shoot lethal burst of air with the speed of a flintlock pistol, but do not possess a significant range compared to most her other projectiles. *'Breath Dials: Breath Dials store and release strong air currents, but also gasses, aromas, poisonous and inflammable substance in gusts of air. Breath Dials are incredibly powerful, since they can serve both to greatly enhance the speed and the reach of other pellet, but also to release powerful burst of flames and deadly gasses on a short range, making Gandiva a surprisingly powerful makeshift flamethrower. Breath Dials can add their unique "spin" to other projectiles, adding precision to their path or forces following different vectors, which can modify their trajectories in a much more obliques and unpredictable manner. *'Flame Dials: '''Flame Dials absorb and generate fires; Minnie launches these types of Dials as inflammable projectiles, detonating with power comparable to napalm bombs. *'Flash Dials: Flash Dials releases bright flashes of light in an instantaneous period of time. Minnie charged to her projectile with flash to blind her opponents before moving them down; though she notes it is an efficient mean of fight only on mid-to-short range fight, as bursts of light will help her enemies to trace her presence back. *'Flavor Dials:' Flavors dials generate and stores all kind of gaseous substances, similarly to Breath Dials, but release scents in a constant stream, unlike the short burst provided by Breath Dials. Because of that property, Minnie can make excellent of Flavor Dials as effective "smoke projectiles", once a pin is applied to them, perfect to discombobulate her enemies with smoke or bombarding with hazardous chemicals. *'Jet Dials:' Jet Dials functions like more powerful version of Breath Dials, releasing streams of air of considerable force. The high level strength they provide allows to launch projectiles with exceedingly high strength and speed. Jet Dials enhanced Gandiva shoots to a point they can grievously injure fortifications and people who would shrug off normal cannonballs unharmed. However, the recoil from those attacks is equally immense, and requires Minnie to stand tall and gather all her strength to not lose her equilibrium. Because of that, Jet Dials are the most suited from a killing blow from the distance, but not in fast exchanges of attacks. *'Thunder Dials: ' Thunder Dials stole and generate electricity. Minnie shoots them to fry her opponents with lightnings. *'Water Dials: ' Water Dials can absorb and release water. Minnie can equip these Dials on Gandiva to extinguish flame, like it was an hydrant, or shooting them like powerful water bombs. Aside of Dials, Minnie usually carries some seastone infused bullets, the bane of Devil Fruit user. Seastone is extremely durable substance, surpassing even diamonds, which weakens Devil Fruit users and prevent them to use their power. Not even logia, once their are touched, are immune of that, and it is believed to be one of the best way to neutralize them from non-Haki users. Seastone bullet are Minnie's trump card, the perfect mean she has to get a deadly shot against even the most lethal or durable opponents. Quotes Trivia *Diana Wilhelmina is based on Silva, from the Granblue Fantasy. Her picture comes from: http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2220660. All the credit goes to the author of this picture. *The mentioning of Windsor D. Esperanza is done with Great Achlus permission. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Snipers